Worse for the Wear
by arieshades
Summary: Arie is distraught: torn between the life of a shadowhunter and the life of a Mundane. Jace Wayland is about to change it all. LEMONS IN THE FUTURE! JxOC
1. Smarter than you look

_This is my first fanfiction on here so I would appreciate it if you would read and review. -with all my love, arieshades_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or any of the characters...although i often wish Jace was mine forever. _**

Arie stood at the doorway of the institute. She was not a Shadowhunter and she felt she did not belong. She didn't know why, but she could see through glamours, and she could see the shadowhunters, and she could see downworlders. So why couldn't she just be a Shadowhunter? Her Father was one, but her mother was not. Arie was confused and distraught. She, had being brought up by her mother, thought that she was just a normal human. But now she was seeing people and things that others could not. Her mother had confessed that her father was a shadowhunter, and explained the whole drastic story to her:

Her father was a shadowhunter, her mother was but a mere mortal. They're love was more than frowned upon among his kind so they kept their meetings in private. But all did not turn out as it does in story books, and fairy tales.  
When the Clave found out, he was put on trial before the inquisitor. He could not lie, for the Soul Sword bound him by truth. He confessed his love for her and was slewn by the same sword that offered him truth.  
Her mother found she was pregnant and unsure of what to do, went to the Clave waving a white flag. She fell to her knees infront of them and begged of them that they could help her...She did not want to raise the child alone. She was wondering if they could find someone to take her. They refused vehemently, they would not take in a child that had the blood of a 'mundane'. Not only would they not take the baby, it was to be aborted, nothing of mortal blood and shadowhunter blood combined was to roam the earth. terrified, her mother fled and hid herself and Arie from the unseen world. She promised herself...when the day was to come, she would tell Arie the truth.

Now Arie found herself infront to the institute doors. She wished that she had enough shadowhunter blood in her viens that she could be one, but the mortal blood over powered and won out, leaving her with only the ability to see through glamours. Her mother had sent her, to see a man by the name of Hodge Starkweather. She blew out a heavy sigh and knocked on the door. She waited for a moment and thought about knocking again but the door flew open. In the doorway stood a girl with deep red curles, and bright green eyes. behind her was a boy who looked like he belonged...well anywhere in the normal world except here.

"Umm hi," Arie said nervously. "Is this the institute?"

The girl examined Arie quickly, and said "Yes, but we have no use for you mundanes here."

Arie laughed out a little. "I know i must look like a mundane, but actually...i have a bit of shadowhunter blood in me. would i be knocking on the door if i wasn't? I'm actually here to meet with a Hodge Starkweather."

She pursed her lips and smiled a bit. "Your smarter than you look."

"Easy on the eyes too." The boy muttered behind her. "Simon.." The girl growled, and then gestured for Arie to enter.

Arie smiled and pushed her way in. "I'm Clary Fray." the redhead said. "and this pighead here is Simon."

Arie giggled as the boy winked at her. Clary rolled her eyes and said "Follow me."

They walked up a winding stair case and down a hallway with a wide arched ceiling, and finally stopped infront of a wide arced mahogany door. "He should be in there." and with that Clary stalked off leaving Arie behind. Arie stood in the hall for a short second unsure of what to do.

She jumped when she heard a door open behind her. Steam poured out of the doorway and from it imerged a shape.

Arie sucked in a breath as the person came into view. He was tall, and had a shock of brilliant wet blonde hair on his head. His eyes were a deep gold, and his skin looked as if it were kissed by the california sun. He was muscled everywhere, and she could see this because he was only wearing a pair of jeans. his broad chest was perfectly muscled, the muscles flowed easily into the ripple of his six pack abs, which lead to the deep V of his lower body which was partially hidden by his low jeans. His muscled arms worked the towel through his hair as he whistled to himself..not noticing her.

When he looked up his eyes grew wide in surprise and then he smiled a coy smile. "Well hello there."

"Hi." Arie squeaked, her body shaking with nervousness.

"A little far from home there, aren't you goldy locks?" he said with a wink. "you know, I don't think Hodge would be to happy if he knew Simon brought one of his little friends here."

She looked at her feet, and said "I'm not with Simon, I came to meet with Hodge."

\  
This seemed to shock him. "But what buisness would a pretty little mundane such as yourself have to do with Hodge?"

Arie, despite his sheer gorgeousness, straighten up a bit. She didn't take being called a mundane lightly. "I'm not a mundane. My father was Christian Distaene, one of the greatest shadowhunters in shadow world."

He laughed quietly underhis breath and leaned over to her. "Really now? so where are your Marks?"

"I-I.." she said suddenly embaressed. "Well come on. Show me." he prodded. "Surely your father would've-"

"My father is dead." She said cutting him off. "Beheaded for loving my mother, who was a mundane."

His eyes portrayed a sad look. "I'm sorry."

"How can a person be sorry for pain they've never felt?" she hissed.

His voice was but a whisper. "I have though. My parents are dead too."

Arie was taken aback. she was about to say something when clary appeared at the top of steps. "What are you doing?"

He never took his eyes off of Arie. "Just making an acquintance."

"Well let the girl be and come eat..I made speghetti." She said, absently wiping her hand on a dish towel.

"aww c'mon clary! we had that last week! 3 times!" he said whinely, leaning back. She could see the amazing muscles of his torso twitch and contract as he spoke and she swallowed hard. "Like I care what you want to eat." Clary said stalking down the stairs.

Arie and the boy stood in an awkward silence for a second then he leaned forward and said. "Well I wouldn't want to keep Hodge from seeing your lovely face."

Out of the door next to them came a boy and a girl who looked startlingly similar. With their dark hair, and fair high colored skin. the boy was taller and lean with electric blue eyes, the girl was shorter and narrow with curves in the right places..she was gorgeous, and her eyes were as black as midnight. They stopped short when they saw Arie. the girl turned to the blonde boy. "as if i hadn't warned you about Simon! now you're bringing another Mun-"

"She's part shadowhunter, Isabelle. So chill." the blonde boy said, cutting off the girl named Isabelle.

The dark haired boy cocked his head and smiled lightly at Arie. "Oh really?" He slurred. "Of which dynasty do I owe the gratiousness of your prescence."

"The Distaene dynasty." Arie said, holding her head high.

the Dark haired boy looked shocked, he didn't really expect an answer. "Impressive. I didn't know Christian had a daughter."

Isabelle elbowed him hard in the side and smiled fakely at Arie. "Alec..." Isabelle hissed under her breath. Isabelle obviously knew the story of her father and Arie thanked her with a sheepish smile of her own.

Alec changed the subject quickly. "are you going down to eat?" he asked the blonde boy.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to go when I ran into her." he winked at her and she felt her heart flutter.

"Whats for dinner?" Isabelle chimed in.

"Speghetti." the blonde boy said slowly.

"ugh!" the brother and sister groaned. She could tell they were because they were exactly like in lanky structure and facial features. "We had that 3 times last week!"

The blonde boy laughed, and looked at Arie. His smile was dazzeling and diorenting. Jace reached behind him and pulled a white t-shirt out from his back pocket where it had been dangeling.

He pulled it on and looked at Arie. "Well, I guess Hodge is expecting you."

"Yeah, I should go." she said.

Isabelle linked arms endearingly with her brother and they skipped off...well isabelle did, Alec just kept up with a walking pace. "C'mon!" Isabelle called behind her.

Arie turned and started for the door when she felt a warm hand on her elbow. "Wait," Jace said, and she spun around to face him again. "I don't believe I got your name."

She smiled. "Arie. Arie Distaene."

He smiled and she almost fainted. "Arie." He repeated and she loved the sound of his voice whispering her name with ease. "I'm Jace Wayland."

"Pleased to meet you, Jace." She said formly, and then tailed it with a giggle.

"No, m'lady," Jace said laughing himself. "The pleasure is all mine." and when he said the last part his eyes grew dark with tempation and lust and then he turned. Without another word and strod off down the corridor.

Arie giggled like a little girl and finally turned to the menacing door. She had almost forgotten what she had come here for.

* * *

_Ahh the everpresent sense of romance. _

_I accept flames and anything else you wanna throw at me. :)_


	2. So Much Like Your Dear Father

**_2nd chapter! woo! I hope this will spark your interest and make you want to read more. -With all my love, arieshades_**

She knocked on the door and a voice boomed on the other side "Come in!"

Arie hesitantly pushed open the large mahogany door and walked in. The room was large and circular, lined with books upon books that rested on the hundreds of shelves that seemed to reach towards the heavens. The large glass dome above showed the stary sky outside. Her mother had told her it would be best to go at night. There was a large desk that was odd, with the shape of angels with pained faced supporting the flat surface on their wings. there was a large high backed red velvet chair sitting behind them, and a man with graying hair sat with his head down scribbiling something.

"Clary, There has been no news on your-" He began, but cut himself off when he realized he wasn't speaking to Clary at all. His face contorted with surprise and it wrinkled the large scar that marred the left side of his face. He narrowed his eyes at her, and suddenly they opened wide in shock. "oh." he said surprised. He pushed his way out of his desk and made his way towards her..Arie stood still, not saying anything. "Oh," he repeated, and this time it was more like a sigh. "My dear." he slowly bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. "I should've been expecting you."

Arie was surprised. "Didn't my mother contact you to tell you I was coming?"

He laughed a bit. "Yes, but that was many years ago. Before you were even born. She said she would send you to me for the truth when the time had come...i guess it has, hasn't it? You are confused. I can see it in your eyes."

Arie nodded sheepishly. "Your look so much like your dear father." he whispered.

Not very many people saw her father, Including herself. Most said she looked like her mother and she never saw it. When she was born, she had her mothers deep black hair, but as she got older it turned lighter and lighter, untill it was a light blonde with a trace of light light brown. Her mother would cry everytime she brushed it at night when she was younger, but when Arie asked why always said. _'You have your daddy's beautiful hair_.' Arie now looking in the pane of glass that surrounded a section of books, she saw none of her mother in her. She never saw her father, but she could see how he might draw that conclusion, because she looked nothing like her mother. Besides the blonde hair, Arie had gray/blue eyes, dark eyebrows, and a square angular face with lips that were a bit to full. Chloe, Arie's mother, had perfect black ringlets of hair that fell down her back. She had electric blue eyes peirced into your very soul with one look. Her haunting eyes were surrounded by a thick swath of black lashes longer than any she'd even seen before. Arie always thought she had a striking resemblence to the singer of Evanescence.

"I wouldn't know." Arie replied in a barely audible whisper. "I've never seen my father before."

Hodge gave her said a smile with sympathetic eyes. "You look as broken as our poor Jace. Maybe I should introduce you both."

Arie stiffled a laugh. "I believe we've already met, just outside the door." Hodge smiled. "You may look like you're father, but you have your mothers cunning charm."

A questioned floated to the surface of Arie's mind. "You knew about my mother and father? I mean...you knew of their...relationship?"

Hodge dropped his head a bit. "Yes. But i was the only one, and I knew because I too had at once loved a Human Girl. Christian came to me for advice i couldn't give. But i knew, and I met your mother...and I understood why your father loved her. She was as lovely as the dark angel." he then placed a hand on Arie shoulder and began guiding her to a chair. She sat down and he walked around the desk and fumbled through the drawers. "Your father was a brave man, Arie. But his love for everything and everyone," he shook his head. "It broke him."

He then quit digging and produced a photo. He layed it on the desk and Arie picked it up, she sucked in a quick breath. There, in the picture, stood Hodge and her father. She knew because it was the face she saw in the mirror everyday, just with more masculance and shorter hair. He was happy and smiling in the picture, his skin marked with dark runes just visible through the thin white button up shirt he had on. Hodge was smiling also, with a book in hand and glasses on his nose. Arie fought tears as she fumbled for words.

"If he were alive right now, I have no doubt you'd be the best female shadow hunter in the-"

"I'm not a shadowhunter, though. I have to much Mundane blood." she cut in sadly.

His brows furrowed. "Who told you that?" "My mother." She said, carresing the photo of her father.

"Chloe is seriously mistaken." hodge said.

This made Arie's head snap up. "What?"

Hodge leaned back in his chair. "Shadowhunter blood takes over any mortal blood at birth. If you even have just a tiny bit of the blood, you are a shadowhunter."

Aundrea's hopes rose, then crashed. "Yeah, well you have training since birth. It's to late for me."

Hodge frowned, and didn't answer. She was right and he knew it. She pushed out of her chair without a word and fought more tears. "Thank you for your time." she said turning for the door. She paced quickly across the floor, not wanting him to see her so weak.

She had her hand on the door knob when she heard his voice. "Wait,"

She turned and pushed out of the over stuffed chair. and strode towards her his face contorted in thought. "Arie, This is not a life I would've chosen for myself. I would give anything to be just a normal human."

Arie's voice became hard. "You don't know what it's like to see things that no one else sees when your six years old, and your teachers think your crazy and you have no friends in school. You don't know what it's like to be shunned by the people who you could possibly relate to best, because of the blood that runs through your veins."

Hodge stared at her for a second and said. "You're right."

She was taken aback. "I am?"

"Yes." there was a long pause then he answered. "I'll make you a bargain. I'm not promising this is going to work but it's possible."

Arie waited and he responded.

"You will be trained, by myself and the others that are your age." Hodge said. "You will learn the ways and you will learn our history. Then, in the end, if you wish, you may return to your normal life. But, Arie, there is a possibility that even with training you will not be able to hold marks in your skin or work with a stele or seraph blades, and this could be harmful. Even fatal. So make sure this is what you want before you agree."

Arie didn't even have to think. "I'll do it."

Hodge's smile was small. "Terrific. You may want to speak this over with you're mother first. If she says yes, report back here first thing in the morning. Lessons start early."

"I will." Arie said, reaching for the door.

"Oh, and Arie. Tell Chloe I said hello." He said, his grin growing.

"Okay." she said, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**_taaadaaa! end of chapter 2. :) I hope you all liked it. Please review, and favorite. I accept all forms of advice. Thanks you!_**


	3. It's Been A Long Time

**Chapter 3 is up :D I hope you all love it! -With all my love, arieshades**

She began walking down the stairs when she heard a loud booming laugh, and lots of other laughter trailing behind. In the quiteness it had scared her. she jumped and looked to her right.

* * *

There, gathered in the kitchen, was Jace and the others. They were all laughing loudly and she wasn't sure at what. Jace, even with his mouth full, looked like he could possibly sprout wings and fly to heaven...where people with his phantasmigoric beauty actually existed. His eyes were squinted with laughter and he had his chair back on two legs, the muscles of his abs contracting with laughter. She smiled too, and he saw her. She quickly began walking again, embarrassed that she had been caught staring.

In the split second she looked behind she saw Jace lazily stretch, and put an arm behind Clary's chair. She looked at him and smiled, wrinkling her nose, and he winked at her.

_'Well that's that then._' She thought, letting her shoulders drop slightly. so he was with the redhead.

She took the subway way out of brooklyn and to the suburbs on the outskirts of the city. On the train she saw a pixie, luring in a punk looking boy. With the glamour, Arie could see that she had blonde hair and a slim body and looked average and pretty. But Arie blinked away the glamour and she saw that her eyes were deep dark black empty sockets, her nails were long talon like, and when she smiled her teeth were all pointed like a sharks. The Mundane looked mesmerized and Arie shook her head. She knew his fate if the evil pixies seduction would succeed, and it was a grim fate indeed.

Two young warlock boys with glittered faces, and hair that stuck up in crazy arrays sat in the corner of the sub car, kissing passionately. All the others on the car didn't seem to acknowledge them so Arie knew it must be an invisible glamour they were using. Finally, she reached her stop and when she got off, she began walking towards her home that was only a few blocks away. She was almost to her developement when a sudden figure appeared out of no where out of corner of her eye. she turned and when she looked, it seemed that there was no one there. She caught her breath, and steadied herself a bit. _'It's okay, Arie. There's no one there. See_?' she said to herself.

When she turned back around to start heading home again, she ran smack into someone's broad cold chest. She rebounded and tripped over her feet, falling backwards. She looked up and she saw the tall stark figure of a man. She had a scream worked up in her throat and she tried to let it out but it wouldn't come.

The figure loomed over her, and then leaned down...inches from her face. "Walk much?" the voice said.

Arie was partly relieved to here the oddly familar voice, and even more pissed off about it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said, pushing on Jace's broad chest.

He laughed lightly and stumbled back into the street light. "I was making sure you would get home okay. It's not safe for a pretty nephilim such as yourself to be wondering the streets of brooklyn at such an ungodly hour."

She tried to stand up and he extended a hand. "Let me help you."

"I'm Fine." she said through gritted teeth and stood, brushing off the dirt on her pants. She then pushed past him and began striding down the street, hearing his foot steps fall behind her.

"Look, I'm a big girl." She said turning. "I know how to take care of myself."

"Stubburon." he winked. "That's endearing, Angel. But tell me," he said leaning in closely, his minty breath cooler on her face than the Autumn air. "Say it wasn't me that wandered out of that Alley way. What if it was a Du' Sein demon, or a Forsaken, or Even a Vampire...would you have known how to defend yourself?"

Arie was shaking with his closeness, and trembeling with rage. How dare he insult her strength! but he was right, she knew it. So she said nothing.

A Coy smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and she wanted to smack it off. "That's what i thought." Then he pushed past her and began walking.

She stared at him, incredulous. "Where are you going?"

He stopped, and smiled at her. "Well i'm assisting you on your journey home, like the gentleman I am." he said smiling a devishly handsome smile. She stared at him, in awe of his belegerant arrogance. "Well?" He said expectantly. "Are you going to follow me or am I going to have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you to your house?"

She stood there for a second. "Don't test my patients, Arie." He said with his eyes narrowed. "Don't think I'm opposed to the second option."

"You wouldn't." She said, folding her arms.

He strode towards her, and said "As you wish." Then without an effort, he threw her over his shoulder as if she were dead weight.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She said, flailing against him.

She felt him shake with laughter, and he just continued striding up the street as if he were carrying a feather over his shoulder, other than Arie.

"Quit screaming, Someone will call the police and claim domestic violence." he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well they wouldn't be too far off now would they?" Arie hissed.

He continued to walk and Arie stopped struggling.

About five minutes into her awkward position, and Jace's annoying humming Arie said. "Jace, Please put me down. I'll walk, I'll let you walk me home if you wish. Just please put me down."

He sighed and with a swift light movement he dropped her to her feet. She groaned and stretched back, her spine crackeling as she did. "Thank you." She said, in a sigh.

He smiled and said. "It's kind of disappointing. I had a lovely view of you over my shoulder like that."

Arie opened her mouth in surprise and then shut it abruptly. "Just come on. It's cold."

They turned and began walking again, Arie said. "So, Clary's your girlfriend?"

He looked at her as if she had seven heads. "What? Clary? No! no no no no." he said shaking his head and his blonde hair shook with it.

"Oh." Was the only response she could come up with.

"I'm not going to lie. We tried dating for a while, and we found it to...to strinous." He said, looking ahead. shoving his hands into his pockets. "She was so much like my sister and I was always gone and I just...well I cannot contain my flirtatious side. What about you? I mean, I bet you have some Jerk football player of a boyfriend right?"

Arie looked at him baffled. "Me? hahahaha!" she laughed.

"What?" He said, genuinly puzzled.

"I don't have a boyfriend and never have."

"You're shitting me." He said, laughing. Arie Found it insulting.

"Being able to see Demons, and Warlocks isn't exactly on everyones list of qualities in a girl." Arie said, looking at her feet.

"Well that's stupid." He said, and she looked at him and he was looking back at her. "Those are the sexiest kind."

Jace, she realized, had killer bad boy good looks and made you want to melt. Mischeviosness was locked into his golden lion like eyes, and his coy smile curved up in the corners. He handled himself in a way that had suggested an overly confident lifestyle.

She was about to say something when he came to a stop. "Here we are." he said, walking over to her white fence and unlatching it, holding it open for her.

"How did you know this was my house?" She asked, curiously.

He winked. "Let's just say a little birdy told me. Now, Shall I walk you too the door like a proper gentleman?"

"If you insist." Arie groaned, but she secretly loved it.

She heard the screen door bang shut and she saw her mothers amazing raven hair, and glittering blue eyes even from far away. "I think someones been expecting you." Jace whispered in my ear, and his closeness made my heart rate pick up.

"Hey, mom." Arie smiled.

Her mother wasn't looking at her though. She had her eyes trained on jace, Narrowed. "No. It can't be." She whispered.

Arie looked at Jace and he smiled at her mother. "Hello, Chloe. It's been a long time."

Her mother covered her mouth with her hand, and let out a sheirk. Her eyes rimmed with tears and she attacked Jace with a hug. Embracing him tightly.

He hugged her back, burying his face in her shoulder. "Oh, Jace." Her mother sobbed. "I thought you were _dead_!"

* * *

**So what happens next! :O**

**You will have to read chapter 4 to find out!**

**favorite, review, alert. Do whatever you please :) thanks!**


	4. Just Like My Dear Micheal

**Chapter 4! woo woo!**

**And so the plot thickens...**

* * *

Seeing Jace this vulnerable made Arie's heart break. She could see it in the way he gritted his teeth and clutched at her mothers shirt, Bunching it in his strong hands.

Her mother sobbed loudly and Jace just held her. "I missed you so much Chloe..I thought-I thought- God I missed you." Jace sighed.

Arie, was baffledly confused, just stared in awe. Her mother backed off, and just stood there. Cupping Jace's face. "You are so handsome, Just like Micheal. Just like my dear Micheal." she choked out as tears streamed her face.

Jace smiled. "I know. It's okay, Chloe. I'm okay."

Chloe turned to her daughter and began wiping at tears. "I suppose I have alot of explaining to do."

Arie just stood there, staring at Jace. Who was smiling sheepishly at her.

"Come inside. Both of you." She said, ushering them into the house.

Arie walked into her familar home, but it didn't seem familar at all. It felt odd and placant as she fallowed her mother into their homey cozy kitchen. But the kitchen didn't feel that way now, it felt like an interogation room.

They all sat down around the kitchen table, it was silent. Her mothers gaze was on Jace and Jace's gaze was upon Arie, and Arie was pretending to stare at Nixon, her huge mastif.

Finally her mother started. "Arie, I know this is very confusing for you.."

"Really? huh. I never would've guessed."

"Just," Jace said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Listen to what she has to say."

She looked at my mother for a sign to continue.

"When I was pregnant with you, Arie, I stayed at the institute for a while. It promised protection and safety. Hodge took care of me in secret, and Maryse, and Robert both agreed that it was already if it was just temporary." she took a deep breath. "Jace was only four at the time. Alec was 5 and was always with his dad, learning and training. Isabelle was only 3 so she was with her mother most of the time. but Jace," she shook her head sadly. "Jace had no one. His mother was killed, His father was gone for long periods of time." she gritted her teeth when she spoke of his father. "That bastard Valentine should burn in hell for what he did to Micheal, I-"

"Chloe," Jace said slowly, tossing a look at her.

Her jaw unclenched and she continued. "Forget about that. Anyways, Micheal was my good friend because he stood up with your father against the Clave. After Christian was killed, Micheal, Jace's Father, Referred me to the institute...on one condition...I had to look after his boy." she said smiling, and a small tear trickled down her cheek. "Your father, You REAL father, was an amazing man Jace Wayland."

Jace looked down at his hands, examining them. "I know. I wish i would've known him better."

"Wait..hold up." Arie said, "Who's Valentine?"

"Valentine," Jace said, bitterly. "Is an evil little fucker that murdered my REAL father, and then took me for himself so he could make me his own person little warrior. Since my own Father was gone so often, and They had an uncanny resemblence..I never knew the difference."

Arie stared at him. She wasn't sure weather to comfort him or not.

"Yes," Her mother said, and Arie turned her head to listen to her. "But before Valentine took him, Jace was like my little boy while i lived at the institute." she said smiling. "I made his dinner, tucked him in, read him stories, gave him baths."

"God, that's embaressing." he said, burying his head in his hands, But Arie could still see his cheeks which were flushed red with embaressment.

"He was like my child. He loved you too, even before you were born. He always had the side of his face pressed against my stomach listening for you..he swore you could talk." Her mother said, giggling.

Arie laughed a bit and Jace smiled a dazzeling smile at her.

"He picked out your name, you know." Chloe said smiling.

Arie looked shocked and turned her head towards Jace. He nodded. "Arie Bella Distaene. I actually liked Ariebella, but your mom didn't like it. but that didn't stop me for screaming it at her stomach."

Chloe busted out laughing, and said. "Oh yeah, he didn't talk to you. He yelled at you. Convinced that if he yelled you could hear him better. He was also the first person to hold you, other than me."

"She was like my mom, and you were like my sister." he then held up a finger and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a black wallet and produced a photo.

Arie snatched it up. Her mother was sitting on the couch, shirt up above her gigantic belly, smiling at the camera boldly. Beside her, Jace was on all fours, lips pressed gentley to her moms belly, eyes shut, and his gold hair falling perfectly. Arie looked at Jace and suddenly spat out. "how did you not remember me?"

"you were not even 3 hours old the last time I saw you..How could i have known?" He asked.

"I was only 3 hours old?" Arie quizzed.

Jace nodded stiffly. "That night, Valentine came and took me back to Idris. I never saw you again, I didn't think I ever would."

"But I told you my name, didn't that ring a bell?" Jace smiled. "Yeah, It did. I knew, I just didn't want to freak you out. As soon as you told me you're name I knew. I mean come on, How awkward would it be if i just attacked you like I wanted to?"

Arie thought it over, and bit her lip. She realized she liked the idea.

"That's why I came after you, I had to see you again...and I wanted to see Chloe." he said, smiling at her mother.

"Why did you think he was dead?" Arie asked her mom.

"Because, I learned later that he was taken by Valentine. And there was war. Arie, a shadowhunters life is short and brutal most of the time. Jace could've easily been killed. I thought he had been."

"Chloe, I'm almost killed everyday." He said, laughing.

"Mom, Can Jace and I talk...alone?"

Her mother nodded and walked out the door way of the kitchen, but not without throwing us a brilliant smile.

Arie sucked in a breathe as she prepared to talk to Jace. This was going be...awkward.

* * *

**Oh! how endearing :)**

**review, favorite, alert, flame. I like it all. :) -With all my love, arieshades**


End file.
